


Not Even a Smile

by WolfVio



Category: Splatoon
Genre: More tags to be added, There are ocs in this, gotta love fanfictions like these, have fun with that, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVio/pseuds/WolfVio
Summary: The S4 (-army +rider) enter a tournament. After making their way through some of the rounds they find a team who's leader Aloha can't help but recognize.I started writing this a while ago and posted some chapters on my Coroika amino but I figured out that I should post it here.





	Not Even a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm combining chapters one and two so this might be pretty long but its a sacrafice I need to do. I don't want to post two chapters right next to eachother on the same day. The next chapter is almost done already so it won't be long.

Aloha sighed as him and the S4 waltz to Inkopolis Square. They had a battle today for a tournament and Aloha really couldn't care. Army woke him up early today with a frying pan and a hammer. Aloha was too tired to express his rage. But Mask wasn't.

Rider was with them today. Army was still at their apartment with a nice sized bruise on the side of his head. Aloha wasn't surprised. He had it coming to him. 

Mask looked like he wanted to die. That wasn't much of a revelation. He always had that vibe. Aloha wondered how someone could constantly give off that aura. Sure. Aloha was a pink Mask in the morning but the rest of his day didn't have time for hatred. He had women to date.

Skull was honestly the same during the morning at night. Aloha honestly wondered how the kid never seemed tired or exhausted. It could be his love of candy. But he wasn't bouncing off the walls… he was Skull.

They made it to the battle lobbies. Skull silently scanned the ground for their opponent. 

Mask hyuked and pointed off into the distance, “There.”

Aloha looked. It was a newer team. Their gear was low level and so was their weapons. But they looked confident. Their team color was pink and Aloha felt a stab in his pride. Pink was  _ his _ color… but it wasn't at the same time. It's a  _ color _ , not a mascot.

There is a female splat roller, a male N-zap 69, and a female Luna Blaster. But  _ they _ weren't drawing Aloha's attention. The  _ leader _ was.

He was a small boy with the normal ponytail. His eyes were hidden by a golf visor… the same as Aloha’s. He wore a Reggae Tee and Orange Arrows. His weapon was a Splash o’ Matic.

Rider appeared at Aloha's side. He grumbled, “Looks like they stole your style.”

_ Cause that's the only style they know. _

But Aloha just said, “Yeah.” 

The boy seemed to notice them. He grinned and waved. 

“Hyuk.” Mask started, “Why are we battling these people?”

Rider huffed at the question, “What? Do you not like them or something?”

“I don’t like anyone. But I’m just asking why we’re fighting such a low-level team.”

“They’ve made their way to this point in the tournament.” Skull answered, “Their level doesn’t matter. It’s their skills.”

Aloha spoke up, “Since they’re here, their skill must be high.”

Mask sighed, “Fine.”

The team walked over to them. The leader looked at Aloha and smiled at him. Aloha looked away awkwardly. It’s been years since he’d last seen him and he didn’t deserve a smile.

The leader, Reggae was his name (Aloha felt weird thinking about the name. It pushed nostalgia up his spine), stopped smiling and retorted, “You see your little brother after 4 years and you don’t even smile?” 

Aloha winced at the words. He looked back up at his brother and offered a small nervous smile. It was far from his signature 'I will date anyone who breathes' smile. But Reggae seemed to accept it.

Mask glanced between the two of them, an eyebrow raised in confused curiosity. After the small silence, he asked, “You two are brothers?”

Reggae beamed with a smile and replied excitedly, “Yep!” 

Mask started and slowly stepped away. Aloha could hear him silently murmur in panic, “Oh god. There’s two of them.”

Reggae ignored him and continued, “But Aloha left 4 years ago to start training for turf wars.”

Mask faltered, “Aloha. Training?” Skull and Rider seemed shocked as well. Their eyes widened at the 'unbelievable' discovery.

“I found it weird too!” Reggae laughed.

Aloha quickly interrupted, not wanting this conversation to draw on any further, “Yes! I trained! It was the only time in my life, okay?!”

Rider chuckled, “That is not something I expected.” 

Aloha growled under his breath.

Skull silently said, as if sensing Aloha's discomfort, “Time has passed. We should get ready.”

Mask nodded and walked to Skull's side, heading towards the battle lobby, “Hyuk. C'mon.” Aloha quickly caught up to them with Rider behind him.

Reggae grinned, “Right! Headband! Berry Ski! Firefin! C’mon!” and motioned for his team to follow him. 

Rider looked over at the kid, “Do you want me to hold back?”

Aloha snorted silently, “Mr. Ego.” which earned a glare from Rider. Aloha moved his arms in a 'what?!' position. "It's true!" He whined.

Berry Ski, the enemy Splat Roller, who Aloha now referred to as "Girl Army", screeched, “You doubt our skills!?"

“It's fine. Do what you want!” Reggae laughed, “My father trained me. He's an old S+ king so I think I'll be able to handle myself!”

_ Father _ .

He had trained Aloha too. That's where Aloha gained his remarkable speed from. If Father had trained Reggae as well, then the boy must be S+ material. He would definitely be able to hold his own against a team like them. But the one thing that brought Aloha comfort was Reggae's team. They looked weaker than Aloha and severely egotistical… like Mask… HA!

They'll make mistakes and lose their cool within the first minute of the match, allowing an easy win for him and the S4.

Aloha felt as though that thought was cold but he wanted dominance. He was better than Reggae. Older Siblings were always stronger. They just needed to keep the younger ones in place. This was the perfect time to do that.

They entered the lobby. The stage was Moray Towers. Skull was particularly excited. Aloha remembered him saying that it was his favorite stage. Aloha could tell why. The high vantage points pass as perches for snipers. And the open area gives great visibility. Team Reggae didn’t have a sniper, thankfully. 

As they appeared on their spawn points, Aloha spotted the other team on the big monitor above the stage. Reggae kept his own weapon along with the two girls… but the other boy, Headband, had a simple E-Liter 3k.

Aloha really loved to jinx things, didn’t he?

_ READY?! _

Aloha tensed, ready to charge ahead.

_ GO! _

Aloha sprinted off their spawn. Skull followed close behind. Aloha looked back as Rider and Mask were left to paint the stage. The enemy sniper would need a strong strategy to avoid Skull. But the other teammates are the real threat. Aloha decided to charge past the enemy Luna, Firefin, to get behind the E-liter. He traveled up the side of the tower and appeared on the ledge.

“Watch out!” A female voice rang out behind him. Aloha quickly splatted Headband as he spun around. But a heavy Splat roller slammed into Aloha's back. His vision tunneled as he was splatted.

_ This fast? _

His vision came back as he respawned. He was back on their own spawn point and Aloha was high enough to spot Mask pulling out a bomb launcher on Firefin. She dodged the curling bombs with little slip-ups. She was gaining on Mask. Aloha dived down to help but Mask managed to dodge her attack and quickly sent an autobomb in her way, which, fortunately, splatted her. Aloha landed next to Mask, “You got me scared there.”

Mask huffed, “Hyuk. You shouldn’t have been.” and zoomed off.

Aloha sighed and followed his lead. He jumped down the towers and turfed where needed. He reached the lowest roof when Rider jumped above him and splatted Headband who seemed to just finally get to his previous spot.

Aloha shouted, “Nice!” But as Rider landed on the ground there was an explosion of Pink and Rider was gone. Aloha gasped and turned around. He found a Suction Bomb right in front of him. He jumped back and found another. He continued dodging the bombs and caught a glimpse of a certain golf visored Inkling. Before a suction bomb behind him could splat him, Aloha sent out a curling bomb. His vision tunneled as he was splatted again. There was silence as Aloha respawned. Did his curling bomb get him? He wasn’t sure. 

But then, “Reggae!” the familiar voice of Berry Ski screamed. The annoucers, Aloha learned to cancel them out, delivered the blessed line,  _ “Reggae, leader of Team Reggae, has been splatted by a curling bomb thrown by S4 Aloha!” _

Yay!

Aloha rushed down to the center of the stage. He was expecting more members of Team Reggae to meet him but Skull was doing well at holding them off. Aloha spotted Mask in enemy territory charging ahead. Berry Ski seemed to notice him and started to give chase but Mask, as usual, was too fast. Rider was making his way forward as well so Aloha decided to stay back and fix up any ink spots that they ignored before. 

Above him, Headband managed to surpass the two rollers and was ready to snipe Aloha from afar. Aloha knew that he could easily dodge the attack but Skull didn't hesitate on splatting the other E-Liter user first.

Aloha smiled, these guys were putting up a surprisingly good fight. 

_ S4 Mask has been splatted by Reggae, Leader of Team Reggae! _

Now that was a bit expected. But it still surprised Aloha. Mask wasn't one to go out without a fight. But now that Hyuk Boy wasn't holding them back, there was a better chance that the enemy would surge forward.

With a chuckle, Aloha ran up to help Rider in the front. Firefin was ready to meet him but Aloha quickly splatted her. He felt a lifting feeling it his chest as his special got ready. A mischievous smile found his lips. He stopped running a looked over to Skull. Aloha turned into a squid and braced. He shot into the air and landed next to Skull who thankfully stepped aside. 

Aloha laughed and ripped out his special, "Special Weapon! StingRay!" He spotted members of Team Reggae and fired. The force of the weapon sent him sliding back a bit. 

After a few seconds, the StingRay's firepower dwindled. Aloha put it away smiling like crazy. 

"You got two of them," Skull told him. 

Aloha continued smiling and asked, "Which ones?"

_ S4 Rider has been splatted by Reggae Leader of Team Reggae! _

So not Reggae then. Aloha growled and rushed off the tower. He noticed that Mask was charging ahead again but a blur of pink appeared at Aloha's side. 

"Hey, brother! Isn't this fun?!"

Aloha faltered and faced the boy. Excited pink eyes stared into his. A broad smile on the kid’s face. That iconic golf visor that gave Aloha weird vibes.

Reggae. 

Aloha saw the pink glow around his tentacles. He had his special ready, huh?

“So, Brother. Do you wanna dance?” The clock on the big screen counted down to one minute. The music from the speakers changed. Aloha always used this as an opportunity to start his Disco Ball Dance, but now something was holding him back.

“I got you!” Rider yelled from above. He had his roller ready to splat Reggae but the boy only aimed at Rider and quickly splatted him out of the air. The announcers did their thing and Aloha felt something spark in his chest. A small smile formed on his lips, “You want to dance? I can get you to dance.” Aloha surged forward, Gal aimed. Reggae dodged in time with the music. Aloha stopped and dodged an attack from Reggae. Both moved on the beats with attacks and dodges. 

Aloha chuckled, “You sure are good!” His smile broadened, “But not good enough.” He braced and jumped over Reggae as he tried to attack him again. Aloha landed after pulling off a front flip and quickly splatted Reggae. 

The whistle blew and the crowd around the stage went quiet. But not even ten seconds later, Aloha went deaf with the cheers. He turned to the big screen. Without seeing who won, Aloha would have no clue who to call victorious. He was so into his dance that he hadn’t noticed how much the other Reggae members had pushed back. But Judd had officially chosen Team S4 to be the winner. 50.9% to 49.1%

Reggae got close. Aloha never underestimated him. Even if he hadn't seen Reggae in 4 years, he still knew how strong he could be. His other teammates exceeded Aloha's expectations. Despite their different outlooks on battling, they worked well together.

Suddenly, Skull was next to him, urging him to get back to the lobby. After more seconds of thinking, Aloha finally moved to leave.

When they met up with the others, Reggae was trying and failing to get Mask to shake his hand. Everytime Reggae went in with the gesture, Mask would step away a bit. His body language screamed, "Nope!". Rider was trying to make the situation better by attempting to talk Mask into being nicer. To which Mask replied with, "Go screw yourself." 

Skull chuckled a bit and went off to greet the other Reggae members. Headband, who was back to his N-zap 83, seemed the most excited.

Aloha's gaze traveled between all four members. The team didn't have one unified theme like others did. Berry Ski was the serious and composed one. Like Army. Firefin was more dark and bored. Like Mask. Then Headband was the quiet airhead. Just like Skull. And Reggae was the party loving careless one… like Aloha.

Reggae gave up on Mask and silently strolled over to Aloha. Aloha noticed the presence next to him and looked over. He started when he saw Reggae but waited to see if he had to say anything.

He didn't. But in the blink of an eye, his arms were wrapped around Aloha in a small hug.

That gave Aloha quite a shock. He didn't deserve a hug. He really didn't. He had left 4 years ago without a proper goodbye and didn't even send anything back to his brother. Why did Reggae like him so much? 

After a few seconds Reggae pulled away. His smile slowly faded before he looked down at the ground in thought.

Aloha was still too awkward to speak so he looked over at his teammates for help. Rider wasn't even paying attention for he was talking to Berry Ski. Skull was watching intently but didn't do anything to move. Mask just gave him a small thumbs up.

The thumbs up probably wasn't even for support it was most likely saying, "He's disappointed that you don't acknowledge him. Good job."

Then Reggae sighed. Aloha expected a sad retort but Reggae just looked back at him with a small smile, "I'm glad I get to see you again!"


End file.
